


Most precious Treasure

by Nagisazura



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Birthday Presents, Other, Slight vibrato spoilers, Sogo centered short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisazura/pseuds/Nagisazura
Summary: A piece that his Uncle gave to him which is his talent for music, But even so.. for the past years of being alone and instead being in the Osaka Mansion, He never felt any burst of happiness in his birthdays so he seemed to be already used of considering his birthday as a "normal day"Meanwhile at the other IDOLiSH7 members they planned a special gift for him to show how happiness on birthdays are really is





	Most precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write fics but I'm back again lol  
> I wanted to make a bday fic for Sogo so this is a Sogo centered fic and literally this short fic took me 24 hours + Still suffering from writer's block but I did it ><
> 
> So here we go, pls expect a lot of wrong grammars and reaaaally bad english

A 12 year old Sogo Osaka has been into the Osaka Mansion for the whole years as being the only child of the Osaka Family, His mother that cared for him deeply already passed away while his father never gave him a lot of attention. It was his birthday walking around but no one gave him the attention of greeting happy birthday just like what he seen from the outsiders and that even include his own father no matter how he tried approaching him, his father told him to go back to his room. All he ever felt is a pit of sadness for his birthday being nothing but a normal busy day while he sulk in his room. Then he felt a tap on his shoulders of comfort as Sogo looked up he saw his Uncle Satoshi giving him a pat in the head greeting him "Happy Birthday" & a box of cake to share with making Sogo smile as the two of the celebrated his birthday.

That was the only happiness he only find in his special day until his uncle passed away..

Ever since his uncle passed away, A 14 year old Sogo Osaka only found is loneliness and dark days for spending alone in the Osaka mansion without nothing than his father giving him the rights to be the next heir of a 5 Star Company. 

Music was his one and only friend as he became fond of playing other instruments like a piano, He even played a guitar in his friend's band back in high school. Just like what his uncle taught him about, Music is the path to find is dream of wanting to convey music to everyone and even continue the career that his Uncle lefted off. But even so, the 18 year old Sogo Osaka wondered into the unbreakable walls as his father despise his love for music. The words of wasting his life for just a stupid music instead of focusing on management where he could heir the company once his father retires. Sogo fighted back defending every words of his father to quit music. Like a wall in his path that is made of strong bricks, only time would tell when he would be able to break those walls not wanting to give up on this lonely journey.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a usual day for Sogo being a part of IDOLiSH7 in their day off where he done washing the dishes, doing laundries and even gardening. As a hardworking person he kept everything in his path as tidy as possible without thinking, it already became a part of his main hobby. Helping out the other members is not big of a deal for him.

Later that afternoon, he went outside for an short errand to buy ingredients on what should they eat for dinner. Or more like the others seemed to ask him to do an errand which its strange but maybe Nagi just decided for them to have another "Gyoza party" and ask Sogo to buy all of the ingredients. As he finished buying all of the ingredients, holding 2 bags of plastics walking back. He noticed a man and a child perhaps from the looks of it, it was a father and son

"Uwaah what's this a puppy?"

"Yes son it is, you said you wanted to have a pet dog right? But make sure you take good care of him" 

"Yaaay I will!"

It was a usual but heartwarming moment between the father and son. It was a kind of love that Sogo never felt except for something.. The feeling of being safe as being part of a family were everyone are always there for him to give something special

~~~~~~~~~

"A guitar? You mean this is mine now?"

"That's right that guitar is all yours, you deserve something after you learn new things"

~~~~~~~~~

"Uncle..." A soft mumble was heard from him as he felt his tear fell in his cheeks while he immediately wipes them off and continue walking back

"I’m glad it was with you, and nobody else.."

As he headed back and opened the door it was all dark, he was confused on what's happening because its top early for them to sleep right but the he suddenly got startled as the party poppers burst with the lights switching on all of a sudden

The whole time when Sogo was away from his errand, the other members were secretly planning a birthday surprise for him the whole time no wonder why they gave him a lot of lists to buy at the nearby market that took him hours to buy them all

"Sou-chan Happy Birthday!" 

"Happy Birthday Sogo-san!" 

"Today is your special day right Sogo?" 

"We all decided to plan you a birthday surprise desu!"

"We planned this simple but perfect just for you Osaka-san"

"Sou, come on try to smile at least there"

"He's right Sogo, come here we prepared you a lot of meals and a full cake"

"Everyone.." It was a strange but warm feeling for him being greeted like this, He would always thought about No one cares about his birthday and instead its just a normal day but seeing his teamates remembering his birthday gave him this certain feeling of being safe, the same feeling he felt to his uncle who cared for him. Even if the celebration is simple as ever their smiles payed it all of wanting this celebration to be worth and memorial as possible.

"By the way Sou-chan we actually prepared something as a special gift for your special day" Tamaki said holding a paper that contained somewhat a lyrics, They seemed to work together on writing a this piece even if most of them are not polished about music, What's important is they gave something special relating from something he liked

Tamaki started singing the first verse of the song as well the others slowly joined in. Their voices sync very well that it feels like you've been take back into a nostalgic past. 

That nostalgic warmth...

Sogo was still sitting but he felt the kind of scenery where he was in the Osaka Mansion, imagining the glimpse of his Uncle right beside him as the others continue to sing

"You grew up really well Sogo" A voice that he clearly heard from his head

Overcoming something is not a joke but if you won't give up and find your true happiness, you'll realize something special

He felt his tears fell down like bursting into tears after they ended the song, Noticing from the other's looks they kinda look worried of why they made him cry as Tamaki suddenly went to him ensuring if he's okay 

"S-Sou-chan are you okay? Were sorry if we made you cry!" 

"Its okay Tamaki-kun, Your performance especially the melody just reminded of my uncle" Sogo said as he wiped his tears as he gave them a smile then continued "Thank you for the wonderful gift you shared to me, I'll make sure to keep it like a special gift" 

As of that day, A 21 year old Sogo Osaka finally realized about something that even if his uncle he dearly cared most was up in heaven he knew he'll be just there to guide him and that also include his friends, his teamates and even he once consider as a family he feels safe with, 

His most precious treasure...

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the title is based on the insert song on Angel Beats called "Ichiban no Takaramono" well tbh that's what the song they sang for him 
> 
> Its kinda stupid but before writing this I was like "What if there's this MAD of an fanmade animation of Ichiban no Takaromo but its focused on Sogo and his uncle, If you know Angel Beats and this song you already know what I mean, (try reading the translated lyrics of the song also you would probably have to listen to that song while reading this for an angsty experience), the fact that Sogo's most important treasure is his uncle who cared him dearly but even if he passed away he will still remember to smile as the other members of IDOLiSH7 (especially Tamaki) will be always there for him no matter what
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed the fic ><
> 
> Aand Happy Birthday Sogo, I'm glad that you are my best boy for the past 1 year I've been into Ainana \o/


End file.
